Sad Memories
by Aka Aurora
Summary: Watching you from afar. Then slowly getting to know you; made my day. But as time went by you started to drift away. Two-Shot
1. Bye

"Bye Kiba" She said leaving me here sitting alone at the table in the café that caused our paths to meet

She has a date to go to. I know she does, I helped her get the date. I remember exactly how it was before I helped her.

...…...

I was in a bakery, buying a couple of snacks for my friends when I saw a girl across the street reading a book. I've seen her multiple of times and she's always at the café reading. I know what she's doing; she's waiting for someone that she'll never meet.

She was sitting alone at a small table reading, when a guy passed the table. She looked up from the book and stared at him and every move he made.

I left the bakery not thinking much of it. I came to the café the next day and saw the same thing. I returned everyday for a week and everything replayed itself.

She would be reading a book at the same time, a guy would walk in and buy coffee, and while he was doing so she'd stare at him.

One day I wanted to figure out why and so I decided to seat myself at the table she sat at. She ignored me for a good five minutes until I said hello.

She smiled at me, said hello, and went back to reading her book. Her smile; even if it was brief it was nice and cute. I looked at her face as she read, and she was probably uncomfortable with me being here but she was too polite to say anything to me.

Someone walked into the café and I saw it was the same guy she'd stare at. I looked over at her and saw that she was staring at him from the corner of her eyes.

The guy bought his coffee and left like usual.

"So you like him?" I asked as I stared at the girl in front of me

She looked up from her book; surprised and tried to ignore my gaze on her. After asking her once more she nodded in response.

"I'll help you get to know him" I said

She thanked me but then asked me how. I stated a plan, and that was the first of our talks that lasted for an hour or two over coffee.

It went on like that for a couple of weeks but then she realized how happy I'd be. She asked me why I was always in a good mood. I never gave her an answer though.

Through our talks I realized how innocent the girl was in this corrupted world. She needed support and I became her support. When we were together I'd make the time last, I wouldn't waste time.

Through the time we spent together, I became attached to her, but she'll never know how much she means to me. I started to grow feelings for her and I knew that, but I couldn't do anything about it. I was trying to get her to know the guy she admired.

Seeing her for 3 months at the café daily; there were things I wanted to say. I already knew things about her like every thought she had, and her personality. But I wanted more I wanted every touch, every smile, every frown. I was becoming greedy, I wanted her for myself. I wanted her to be mine.

I asked her one day what her ideal type was. She had no idea what to say, but I knew everything I wanted and it was her. There were times when I was helping her where I wanted to confess to her, but I know she'd turn me down.

We became close; and after awhile we even shared pain. If I was hurt she'd hear me out and if she had troubles I'd help her out in anyway.

She was perfect in every way. She was a flower in a field if weeds. But I couldn't do anything about it; she only had eyes for a guy whom she admired from long ago. Why can't she belong to me?

As the months passed she made progress with knowing the guy, they talked and exchanged numbers. I lost my hope at being with her, but she found hope in being with the guy.

They started to talk more. They'd hang out together often and I became nothing but a memory.

I haven't seen her for five days so we met up at our table at the café. She told me how the guy asked her out on a date. I was crushed at that moment, which surprised me...I was aware from the start that she liked him. But I set myself up for heartbreak.

We met again at the café before her date. We talked like we did when we first met. It was heart wrenching for me to see this girl who I've come to love not be mine.

The guy walked into the café and he called her over. She stood up from her seat and bid me goodbye.

"Bye Kiba" She said leaving me here sitting alone at the table in the café that caused our paths to meet

So now I'm here to think about the times we've had. What if I told her that I've grown to love her? That I thought of her more than a friend. That I truly cared for her. That I noticed her true beauty and worth without anyone having to point it out to me.

What if I would've confessed back then? I never had the nerve to ask her what she thought of me; maybe she could've had feelings for me at one point. Has my chance of being with her come and pass?

"Hinata...surrender yourself to me" I said quietly, letting a tear slide down my cheek

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there ^_^ I'm Aka and this is a two-shot I wrote a couple months ago. Anyway if you guys read <strong>_**Beauty Is Important,my ass it is**_ **which is a kibahina fic I'm currently writing, than expect an update.**

**~Aka  
><strong>


	2. I love you, will you stay!

How long? How long has it been since I've met up with her? It's been 7 months since I've last met up with her in the café. She has been dating for 5 months now.

I'm sitting here; at the table we used to sit at. Well she'd come to the café still; but only for 15 minutes and she'd be with her boyfriend.

I heard the door open and looked up to see her. She looked different from when I met her. She would wear dresses, skirts, jewelry; anything which she thought was pretty. But she was wearing sweat pants, and a sweater.

Her hair was up and it framed her thin face...Her face wasn't thin it was lined with baby fat. Well maybe she grew up into her structure.

She sat down in front of me. She had dark circles around her eyes and she was a sickly shade of white.

She smiled at me and spoke up.

"Hi Kiba"

I returned a hello and we started to talk. I asked her where her boyfriend was and I saw her cringe. She told me he was out of town for today on business.

We started to joke around like old times. A waitress at the café was serving a costumer when she slipped with the cup of water in her hand. The cup hit her, and splashed her face.

The water started to run down her face and I saw that she was wearing make up on her face. When the make up slipped of completely I saw that she had marks on her chin and scratches on her cheeks. What frightened me though was that she had a bruise on her neck.

I stared at her shocked and she too stared at me, but with fright in her eyes. She fled from the café leaving me here by myself once again. But I wasn't going to let her run away from me.

Leaving the café I saw her enter an alley. I ran through the streets and into the alley where she sat in the corner sobbing quietly to herself.

I came closer and hugged her. She cried harder and told me to go away. She doesn't what me to know.

"Hinata, what's going on with you?"

She looked up at me and I saw that her eyes were dull; when they once used to gleam so brightly. She told me what has been going on. She would get hit by her boyfriend whenever he was drunk. When he wasn't drunk he'd call her names and tell her she was nothing. He didn't want her to dress up because he didn't want any other guy to see her. Whenever they were walking throughout the street he'd make her walk behind him with her head held down. He not only physically abused but also mentally abused her. She couldn't leave him out of fear of him threatening and hurting her. She also didn't leave him because maybe he's right about her being nothing.

She used to touch the sky, but now was down on the floor. She was broken.

Her phone rang when we were talking and it was her boyfriend. She threw the phone to the opposite side of the alley we were sitting in. I picked up the phone and listened quietly.

He didn't talk to her. He screamed into the phone. Demanding to know where she was. Why did she run off as well as slandering her name in ways I've never heard of.

I groaned by accident and he heard. He started yelling about whether she was with a guy. He continued to call her names and I closed the phone immediately.

I asked her if she wanted her phone back. She took it in her hand, stood up, and then slammed it to the ground. The screen cracked and also causing it to snap in half. She picked it up, took the sim card out and threw the phone again, except she threw it in a puddle and broke the sim card in half.

She huffed as she threw the now broken sim card in the puddle as well. She turned around to me and smiled.

How can she smile so brightly even though she knows what happen to her? But I still returned her a smile as a way of comfort

She fell to her knees and continued to cry. I went toward her and gave her soothing words, but she didn't seem the same.

She looked at me and said something that surprised me.

I quickly stood up and backed away...she shouldn't have said what she said because it will only cause me more pain.

I looked at her in disbelief as she said it again and again.

I'm starting to wonder why she didn't notice this before, but all she did was repeat what she said.

I asked her since when, and she gave me her answer:

"I started to love you when you first sat down in front of me at the café"

I stared at her and asked her to repeat what she had previously said.

"I love you; so will you stay?"

* * *

><p><strong>And so that is the moral of this two-shot. <strong>

**But in case you don't know it then: If you're faced with abuse or any thing like that than a friend will be there for you; you just have to speak up no matter what. Also a side moral is: Maybe the right person for you is nearby.**

**I suck I writing morals...so bleh.**

**~Aka**


End file.
